Project:Chat/Logs/23 October 2018
03:12:17 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:53:13 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 06:53:21 How to Create Fanon Tanks 07:19:48 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has left Special:Chat 07:21:15 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 07:21:15 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 07:21:25 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 07:21:39 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 07:55:51 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has left Special:Chat 07:55:53 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 08:17:44 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has left Special:Chat 08:18:13 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 08:22:39 -!- Jeremiahtabbada27 has joined Special:Chat 10:55:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 10:55:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i don't think the chat bridge can send images 17:15:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Unfortunately 17:16:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Although you can send images from chat to discord 17:17:51 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" huh 17:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" WAIT 17:18:07 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" does the wiki chat still have the text effects 17:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" will it crash the bridge 17:19:14 <Özün_Oldun> (on break)" You should send them as links 17:19:46 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" if u do that the image will pop up under it on discord so i have an idea 17:19:55 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" how about we just send them as links to circumvent it? 17:20:00 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" good idea right? 17:22:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Nothing you do in chat will crash the bridge 17:22:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Only emojis posted in this channel will 17:24:21 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" yoy 17:24:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" i just picture ozzi just having a panic attack about to emoji ban in chat bridge 17:25:33 wait 17:25:37 big a 17:25:40 YES 17:25:44 MWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHHA 17:26:00 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:26:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:27:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:27:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:28:36 huge MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 17:28:43 verybig a 17:28:47 big wtf 17:28:53 big uhhhhhhhh 17:33:04 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" about the emoji ban in chat bridge* 17:33:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:33:33 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" xd 17:35:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Try adding an image in chat 17:35:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Via img 17:36:12 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" how 17:36:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:36:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" img="URL" 17:36:44 oh jeez 17:36:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Just be sure to remove http:// or https:// 17:37:18 it said in all caps red letters: red NON-IMAGE DETECTED 17:37:20 frick 17:37:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" You need an image URL 17:38:05 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ik 17:38:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Like https://d10xkldqejj5hr.cloudfront.net/misc/HD_Logo_PR.png 17:38:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Minus https 17:38:38 img d10xkldqejj5hr.cloudfront.net/misc/HD_Logo_PR.png 17:38:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" No 17:38:52 no? 17:39:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" HERE" 17:39:36 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ah yes 17:39:54 img="d10xkldqejj5hr.cloudfront.net/misc/HD_Logo_PR.png" 17:39:57 ez 17:40:04 worked 17:40:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" wtf 17:40:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" For some reason the preview didn’t load 17:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It did before 17:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" odd 17:40:37 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" it worked on the chat side 17:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There’s that much at least 17:40:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Maybe it’s a protocol thing 17:41:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Mine was https but ChatTags spits out http 18:02:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:02:54 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" wait 18:02:55 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ursuul 18:11:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yes? 18:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" is there a music bot here 18:13:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yes 18:13:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Two 18:13:25 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" really? 18:13:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" See <#363336502345728001> 18:13:33 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ooh 18:13:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" They only appear there 18:13:42 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ik but 18:13:45 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" how do u 18:13:49 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ...music 18:13:53 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" which bot 18:13:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’ll get documentation for you 18:14:01 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" just tell me the bot 18:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" i think i can work it 20:40:01 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:54:54 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 10 23